ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jeduah
Testimonials *Soloable by a BLM32/THF16. I killed him as 21blu taru. I was subbing nin but didn't have 2nd sword nor did i use utsusemi. Gained 65 xp so it was around DC toward high end EP. Bludgeon and Headbutt spams and he's dead quickly. BTW, 1/1 on drop! ^-^ Azhrein 21:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Pop time and conditions not 100% drop just case any1 is wondering, the spawn point of I10 seems about right. not sure on spawn conditions, i killed every tiny lyco in the area and it popped straight away --Vimes 15:20, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I killed for 90min and no pop. Finally got him after 2-3 hours of camping no drop. Very easy fight at 54. lego 15:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC) just popped again, roughly 60+ mins def not under the hour --Vimes 16:25, 14 March 2008 (UTC) From a helpful player he said its a 1 hour pop but all mandragoras have to be up.lego 22:17, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I will re-camp this soon but i think the 2-3 hours stated on the main page is wrong/mis-leading. when i have camped him a few more times and have a better idea of the exact pop time i will make amendments --Vimes 16:20, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I killed it 6 times in a row, always roughly 1h after the last pop Rikayuu 14:57, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I spent a lot of time camping this today. Had 1 pop take 2hrs, 1 pop took only 40 min, all other pops took 1hr. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 10:38, 29 March 2008 (UTC) After 5hrs of camping this and testing, I beleive that out of the group of 7 Tiny Lycopodium on Wide Scan, the PH for this NM is the very last in this group. After 4 kills, I rounded up all the Tiny Lycopodium and watched for one repopped. On the last kill (which I got the drop on) I got Jeduah to pop by only killing the last Tiny Lycopodium in the group of 7. --DRKGannon 02:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks DRKGannon, I read this, then camped Jeduah and killed both all the Tiny Lycopodiums as well as only the last one in order to pop him. 0/5 on it until my friend with TH3 came, then it was 1/1, so 1/6 in total. In any case, Jeduah's true PH does appear to only be the last(bottom) Tiny Lycopodium. I'm going to add this to the page, as it's useful and an easy way to camp him. --Raikenshi 02:35, 26 October 2008 (PST) Went 3hrs with no pop killing the 7th for 1hr then all for the next 2 (waited for all 7 to spawn then gathered and AoE'd WS) as a 70THF with TH3. Took a break for 6hrs and logged back in. Went 1 cycle killing only the 6th and 7th and got pop and a flower. About 1hr 10min later, he respawned. I melee'd only, no ranged attack, weapon skills or job abilities. He used the TP move (I had 113% tp) at 1% hp and got the drop. Seems like he maybe similar to the Castle Oz Yags as in he drops either a flower or sword. Anyone else confirm this? I'm going to test again next week. --Lethewaters 10:35, 25 December 2008 (PST) Went 1/5, and I got nothing up until the last fight, after which he dropped both the flower and the sword - Randnum, Remora, 6/2009 Drop Rate Spent most of my time yesterday as RDM75/THF37 farming this NM. So far with Treasure Hunter 1 from THF support job, I'm 0/4 on the sword. I've camped it before without TH and I was 0/2. :( --Majinsean 16:32, 9 May 2008 (UTC) camped one night out of boredom.. took 2+ hours to pop. 1/1 as thf64.Ryeshinyih 07:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) //edit//was farmin silk and no one was campin him. so i figured i'd pop him. 2/2 now 72thf this time. Ryeshinyih 07:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Went out yesterday as DRG50/THF25 trying to get this little toy for my BLU...killed the 7 Lycopodium twice, he popped in the third set. Killed him in like 2 hits, and went 1/1 =D Now, if I can convince Cargo Crab Colin to give up the goods, tonight will be perfect... NothingWay 01:18, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -edit Cargo Crab Colin gave up the goods 20 minutes after this post. I'm a happy BLU =D Exp recieved? I received 24 exp from this as DNC24, someone who knows more about the exp/level math might be able to use it to find the right level/level range. Spawned on the 3rd respawn of Lyco's. 1/1 on the Sword. Highlordkitiara 06:25, 16 March 2008 (UTC) From the chart on the wiki this would make him 8 levels lower than u so his level would be 16 and not the minium of 17 as shown on the main page, may throw a verification tag on the main page or just leave it till more evidence/data is available --Vimes 16:24, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Solo as RDM23/NIN11. Spawned after first round of killing mandy. 5 minutes maybe. 1/1